STRQ: Legacy
by waithlord1476
Summary: Raven and Qrow are Ozpin's latest in a long line of spies and Summer's family has always served as Ozpin's main Hunter/Huntress because of their silver eyes. That leaves Taiyang on the outside of Ozpin's secret army because he wants nothing to do with the shadow war that his friends and lover are fighting. So he choose to walk away and raise Yang.
1. Unexpected Visitor

It was early in the morning when a knock was heard at the house of the Xiao Long's. At first nobody moved to answer it so the knock repeated itself only louder. It was then that Taiyang woke, annoyed for being woken up two hours after putting Yang to sleep, he called out from behind the door.

"FOR THE LAST TIME QROW, YOU CAN TELL THAT BASTARD THAT I WON'T ABANDON MY..."

He opened the door and was stopped cold by the tears staining Summer Rose's face. The first thought that jumped into his mind Qrow had hurt her. He looked her up and down while she rubbed the tears out of her face.

"Sorry for waking you up this early Tai, but I don't have anyone else that I can trust. Can I come inside please it's going to start raining soon."

He stepped aside allowing her to come inside and as soon as she stepped inside the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Thank you, Tai."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Do you have any Black Root Tea?"

He smiled as he should have known that Summer would ask for it. How she could drink that was beyond him. He remembers while the two of them were at Beacon he tried it once. At first it was as bitter as black coffee and then the aftertaste hit. To this day he wondered how something could be that hot and sweet at the same time. Summer and Qrow laughed uncontrollably when he ran to the bathroom in attempt to wash away the vile liquid that turned his mouth into an inferno.

"Sorry but I don't."

"Shame, then milk will do."

Tai went to the kitchen and got her a glass of milk. Anyone else would have found it funny that 'The Grimm Witch' was this soft spoken caring young woman. He would have laughed at her to if it wasn't for the day they first met.

 _ **13 years ago in the Emerald forest**_

Tai had just landed and began looking for a partner maybe the guy with the red eyes or his hot sister. He just didn't want the white cloaked guy that Ozpin greeted personally and embraced like family. He probably was a stuck up kid who believed he was better than everyone.

Unfortunately, Tai hadn't been paying attention and fell down a steep hill. He finally stopped rolling a good 200 feet from where he slipped. A groan escaped his lips as he tried to push his aching body up that is when he saw a young drake Grimm.

 _'Oh this is so not good'_

They had began to stir after he came crashing down there. He hopped up and activated his Lion's Fists. The MMA type gloves with steel spikes on the knuckles sprang to life covering his hands and forearms as he took his fighting stance.

"Mind if I join you?"

The masculine voice sounded out somewhere above him the man with the red eyes with appeared. Tai gave the man a smug smile.

"Only if you can keep up."

That is when the groan of the trees sounded around them. Both men looked at the drake as they suddenly were alerted to something or someone. That is when a tree root pulled itself from the ground and lashed out at the Grimm. While the Grimm was distracted with the tree root. Two more trees came alive and used their branches to impale the drakes wings.

Both Tai and the other man watched in amazement as the drake freak out losing one of its wings. That is when it noticed Tai and was convinced that this was his doing. It started to charge him when the roots of the trees sprang up around Tai and created a barrier to protect him.

That is when the white cloaked hunter entered the battlefield wielding two weird looking axes. With the plant life aiding him and dividing the drake's attention it took less than a minute for the Grimm collapse on the ground dead. With the battle now over, the figure attached their axes to their waist and put his hands together said prayer.

"Hey Qrow what in the name of dust are you doing."

"Hey sis how is going?"

 **End Flashback**

Tai set the glass down in front of Summer and took a seat next to her. She was staring at her hands with a worried look on her face. He had seen this look on her face before when the idiot Qrow had asked her to the dance. Her family trained her for one thing, to kill Grimm. It was all she knew and up until that day she brushed off all the compliments sent her way. It was a well known fact that she had a crush on Qrow, but she would never willing tell him because she was to scared and she felt her duty as a silver-eyed huntress wouldn't allow her to be in a relationship. Thankfully for her Raven pushed her at Qrow and told her to live a little. The blush that stained her face made everyone laugh. Seeing Summer 'The Grimm Witch' Rose look so completely out of her element as she tried and failed to dance.

"What's wrong Summer? Did Qrow do something?"

"No… yes… I don't know… why did this happen to me. What did I ever do to deserve this."

"Summer…"

Tai placed his hand over Summers in an attempt to comfort her, but she pulled her hand away. It was then tears began to fall on her face and then she said two words Tai hadn't expect her to say.

"I'm pregnant…"

"I know everyone thinks of me as a ladies man, but I am not that good."

"DAMNIT TAIYANG XIAO LONG, THIS IS SERIOUS!"

Tai found himself taken back by her inner turmoil. He could tell that she wasn't angry because her anger was cold and more frightening sight then his fiery anger could ever be. It was then the sounds of a crying baby could be heard.

Summer's face fell to shame as she realised she woke up Yang. That is when Tai got one of his better ideas, he went and collected Yang. Bringing her out and while Yang was crying, he handed her over to Summer. Summer shot back knocking her chair over, in an attempt to get away from the baby.

"What the hell Tai! What are you doing?"

"What's the matter, Summer? Is the Grimm Witch scared of of a baby?"

Summer's hate for her nickname flashed across her face and Taiyang almost stopped right there but he needed to do this for Summer. He had an idea of what was really wrong and he would be damned if Summer left her child the way Raven left theirs.

"There is no blood on your hands, Summer."

The look on her face was the one he had hoped for and again He handed a whimpering Yang over to Summer, who was still stunned, and almost immediately Yang stopped crying and went back to sleep.

"See you aren't that bad."

"How did you know that would happen?"

"I didn't, but I am glad it did. Look I know your child isn't mine, but I think you would make great mother and even though I don't like him Qrow would make a good father, not great, but good."

Summer's laughed was music to his ears even though he knew her heart would always belonged to Qrow just as his will always belonged to Raven, but he did love Summer.

"Well I guess I will have to tell him, won't I little Yang."


	2. Summer's Past

The moon was starting it's morning decent, when a knock came at the door. The family was already up and waiting for that knock to come. The man quickly signed something and put a large amount of money on the countertop. He turn his head as a fifteen year old girl, no young woman, came out of her room and went out to collect the horses.

 _'Only fifteen, and she is already got a rhythm to these missions. Sorry Diana, but...'_

The pain of his beloved demise slithered into his heart, forcing him to shut down the memories. He needed to focus Lord Ozpin, lips formed a smile when Ozpin told him not to call him Lord Ozpin so he always called him that, had entrusted him with this and he would not disappoint. He stood up and collected his double bladed axe. Those silly hunters and huntress made their weapons to flashy and loud, he was proud of the fact that his weapon was just an axe. Even Summer's weapons were simple, combine them together and they become a double bladed spear, but still simple.

He went to the door and opened it to his charge standing there alone. His smile fell from his face as he was reminded of the brutal life he and his daughter walked. Having silver eyes doesn't mean much to Death. When your time was up, it was up. That was another thing that have technology blinded folks to if Death had really come to collect you then there is nothing anyone can do.

"How long have you been walking alone my lady?"

"Two days, and my name Elizabeth Angerona . If we are going to be traveling together than we should know each other's name would you agree?"

"Of course, My name is Paul B. Rose and my daughter is Summer."

Elizabeth smiled at the drop of formality that Paul agreed to. Ever since she became the winter maiden, six months ago, everyone treated her like an object and less like a person. She didn't train to become a huntress for nothing. She only hoped that the informality would last longer with these two than her last body guards.

"Hey what is with that frown little lady, chin up Beacon is a long way and something tells me you have some stories to tell maybe the three of us can swap some."

He walked out of the house he had been renting and led her to where Summer was already on her horse and was leading the second one out of the stables by his reigns. Elizabeth was taken back by Summer's youthful face and piercing gaze. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she looked up at Summer's eyes.

"We only have the two horses, so you will be riding with Summer. I hope that is okay."

She shook the fear out of her body, in the attempt to lose this silly fear. She was a seasonal maiden and a fully realized huntress, Summer was most likely only in primary combat school.

Summer's house troted forward and she extended her arm to Elizabeth.

"I was asked to protect you my lady, not harm you. If I was you would already be dead."

Elizabeth felt all the color drain from her face as she just stood there frozen in fear at Summer's declaration. That is when she heard it, stifled laughter and her mind caught on to what was happening. The embarrassment must have shown on her face because Summer could no longer hold back her thunderus laughter to which her father joined in. As they continued to enjoy themselves at her expense, she got on Summer's horse without her help.

"Hey dad, I think the maiden is mad at me. What ever should I do?"

"Scratch her behind the ears, that always works."

"Can we just get going please."

"Sorry my lady, but from what I heard you were made the winter maiden just recently. So I wanted to give you the greenhorn welcome."

The horses started their path away from the house. Elizabeth was both shocked and glad that they treated like a fellow huntress. If these two were her bodyguards from Mistral to Vale then things were looking up.

"Wait a minute, why am I the greenhorn? Shouldn't you be the greenhorn Summer, I mean aren't you younger than me."

"Yep I am fifteen years old, but I am most certainly not green."

She flipped her hair to the right side of her chest and then pulled on her shirt collar. This revealed the first inch of an adult ursa claw marks. It was already barely noticeable on her pale moonlit skin. Then Elizabeth saw the small scar on the side of her neck half an inch below her ear. Summer sensed what Elizabeth was looking at and felt shame as she moved her hair to cover that scar up.

"Got those claw marks two years ago when I was clearing out of cave in Vacuo."

"Wait that means you were…"

"Thirteen years old and I was already fighting class two Grimm by myself. Now I can hold my own against class three. How many other people can claim the same."

' _Truthfully none'_

Elizabeth has gone up against class four Grimm, but she had seven other people helping her. She felt a great deal of respect for Summer Rose, but her mind returned to that other scar. She mentally tried to compare it to every mark left by known Grimm.

 _ **Two weeks later**_

"Elizabeth it is time to wake up. We have to move the ship leaves at noon."

"Ugh five more minutes..."

"Well I tried, Summer!"

The next thing Elizabeth knew she found herself drenched in ice cold water by Summer. She shot up and threw a punch at Summer, who used the empty bucket to capture Elizabeth's fist. The was an amused look on Summer's face and a look of rage on Elizabeth's for being woke up when the sun isn't even showing on the horizon.

Seeing as both Summer and Paul were already dressed and ready to go. Elizabeth felt that she should hurry to get ready, but if Summer and Paul didn't appear to be in any hurry. Still Elizabeth got dressed as fast as she could. How the other two could operate on three to four hour sleep for this long was hard to grasp for her.

"Ready to go sleepy head."

"No thanks to you Summer."

"Dad warned…"

Both Summer and Paul stood up with their weapons drawn and began to look around and that is when they froze. Elizabeth turned to look at what had captured their attention. She saw a human like creature with black skin and something that looked like Grimm bone armor emerge from the treeline. That is when it started to run towards them with each step covering ten yards.

"ELIZABETH GET TO THE HORSES!"

Without being told twice she ran to the horses and got up on one of them when she saw Paul and this new Grimm clash, no collide. She had learned that his semblance is that he anything hits or hits him breaks, but the downside is that he feels the pain that he inflicts. But something becomes very wrong when its eyes flash for a second and then beings to throw a punch. Paul must had known what it was attempting to do because he turned his axe to try and defend the punch, but it might as well have been glass as the punch shattered the axe and sent Paul a good hundred feet. That is when it turn and focused it intention on it's next target, Summer Rose. Elizabeth turned to tell Summer to run and saw the proud warrior frozen in fear. Whatever this thing was she knew about it and that knowledge made her very afraid.

"Summer, get your shit together!"

But Summer refused to answer as the Grimm slowly walked over to her and stood menacingly over her. That is when it put its hands on both sides of her face and black lines began to snake across her skin.

"GET AWAY FROM HER MONSTER!"

With that she got the horse to charge towards them in the hope that she could separate them. Just as she got within arms length the Grimm took one of its hands away from Summer's face and backhanded the horse snapping it's neck. Elizabeth was thrown from the horse and rolled to land on her feet. She then drew her bow and pulled the string back as an arrow of ice appeared. With steady breath she took aim and fired the arrow into the creature's neck.

It cried out and let go of Summer causing her to fall to the ground with unfocused eyes. Elizabeth didn't stop letting the arrows fly from her bow, but other than the sheer surprise of the first arrow they didn't seem to affect it. That is when Paul showed up behind the creature and buried the remaining mostly intact side of his axe into it's back.

Again it howled, and swung backwards knocking Paul to the ground hard. Elizabeth took the chance given to her and line up her shot. She let the string go and the arrow found it's target at the underside of the skull and into where the brain should have been. It stumbled for a few seconds but reached behind his neck and pulled the arrow out.

"That's not possible."

The Grimm turned to look at Elizabeth as if it had finally noticed that she was also here. It was then she understood why Summer Rose had frozen, it was the eyes. Those eyes hit her hard and the intelligence behind them was terrifying. She felt herself frozen in fear as it began to walk to her. The feeling of powerlessness took over as it raised it's hand and brought it's had down like a sword.


	3. Ruby's Future

The sun was high in the cloudless sky, as Ozpin was walking through a rundown part of Vale. Normally he wouldn't come out here as the majority of the people fell into their street gangs. The ones that didn't wanted to make something of themselves without violence. He couldn't blame them, just as he couldn't blame the person he was after for being here. No one here was foolish as to want to mess with her. In fact all the gangs seemed to respect her for after her service in the Salem War. He finally found the right street and almost immediately all the kids were on edge at the sight of him. He smiled at them and bowed his head as he walked by. His smile fell as he looked upon the house where she lived. Then he heard a click and the barrel of a gun made itself known.

"What's your business here old man."

"I came here to visit an old friend of mine, now please young lady I don't wish to cause any trouble."

"Well too bad 'cause trouble found you and if you had any sense you would walk away. You people have done enough to Black Cat."

There it was, the sting of having failed his students. His hope that they never see war was short lived as it was that very year war broke out. The names of all the kids that died that day was engraved into his memory. It was those names that almost made him walk away, but he need to speak to her. He need to know how to get in contact with Ruby and she was the last person that might be willing to help him. The others shut the door in his face, even Mrs. Scarlatina-Adel after she gave him a broken nose.

"Amanda, what the dust are you doing?"

"Black Cat!"

With a smile on her face Amanda ran up the sidewalk to hug Blake Belladonna. A collected laugh went up after she ran into Blake's hand. She has certainly grown into fine woman, but with the bow gone Ozpin was reminded of the cost of Hunter and Huntresses run is loss of body parts. For Blake that was one of her cat ears and her left leg, for Ruby that was her right eye, right arm and the ability to speak. It pained him greatly to see the blood, tears, and broken hearts that he gave them.

"What did I tell you about threatening people?"

"That no one will take me seriously unless they see my eyes."

"And why is that?"

"Because the eyes can win a fight before it starts."

"Exactly, know take these groceries inside my house please."

"Sure."

Ozpin and Blake watched as Amanda went inside and the people all around them stopped and stared as they felt the tension rise in the air. The headmaster and former huntress turned their gaze to the other. The disgust of the other person rolled off Blake in waves and Ozpin was ready if this turned into a fight.

"I know why you are here and my answer is the same. Go to Hell."

"Mrs. Belladonna please I want to speak to her and…"

"I don't care what you want. She is done with your shadow wars as am I. "

"This is urgent Mrs. Belladonna. I would appreciate if you at least gave me a chance."

"You know after Velvet punched you in the face, you would think you get the message."

"I know that you are all trying to protect her, but I am not going to hurt her."

"Forget it Ozpin, Ruby is better off now than she ever was growing up with Summer and Qrow. She is done with that life and what kind of friend would I be if I exposed her to that life again!"

He should have known that he wouldn't get any help from Blake and she was right for trying to protect Ruby. If the roles were reversed he would do the same. A true friend was hard enough to come by in this world and even harder to keep them for Huntsmen. With a heavy heart he accepted that Ruby Rose-Ren was not available.

"Very well, I apologize for disturbing you Mrs. Belladonna."

With that he began to walk back to Beacon. Blake felt slightly bad for yelling at Ozpin, but after the death of so many of their friends she felt that those who had survived had paid their dues. The last time she saw Ruby she was genuinely happy with Ren and their little boy along with Nora's little girl. It was the saddest day for Lie Ren when his soon to be wife died giving birth to Guan-Yin Ren and Ruby was the one who went and let him cry into her shoulder. The three of them had an unbreakable bond. In fact it was often joked that team RNR was closer than team RWBY.

Looking back she saw could see that the bond between Ruby, Nora, and Ren was always there, but after the attack on Beacon it grew stronger. Jaune tried to be a leader, but the death of a team mate proved to be too much. So Ren and Nora went to find Ruby after she disappeared from the hospital. It wouldn't be long until a rumor spread of team of four cloaked figures around Mistal.

It was well into the morning by the time Ozpin returned to Beacon. He was halfway to his tower when he noticed the rose petals in the air. It seems that he did get her attention whether that was a good thing remained to be seen. She was the first to walk away when the war was over and Ozpin was sure that she wouldn't like being called upon to serve again.

When the elevator opened up on the top floor she was just sitting on the left side of his desk like she did 18 years ago as if nothing has change. When her eye meet his, he smiled sincerely and she slid off the desk so she was standing. Then when he was close enough she moved her hands in the patterns of the language she was forced to adopt.

"You went though a lot of trouble to get in touch with me."


End file.
